


Mercury (a actual argument I had)

by Mythicalnerds



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalnerds/pseuds/Mythicalnerds
Summary: When lance and Keith fight over the what mercury is. (I laughed so hard And cried a bit because This is a argument I had w/ my friend who moved away recently and I’m sad about it. Even though she is a idiot. 😂)A short little story to show you the good things in life as I’m going through a really rough time right now.WARNING ⚠️ A LITTLE CUSSING NOT MUCH THOUGH
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Mercury (a actual argument I had)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha my friends a idiot. Anywho enjoy my little oneshot.

Keith groaned smacking his head. “Lance McClain mercury is not only a planet. We are literally supposed to know this.”  
“Then what the fuck is it you... you... mullet!”  
“It’s obviously a planet, part of the periodic table as in the stuff in a fucking thermometer and a Roman god!”  
“Sure. Your wrong it’s totally only a planet!”  
“If I’m so wrong then why don’t we go ask Pidge?”  
“Fine!”  
“Fine!”  
“But if your wrong you have to kiss me”  
“Deal”  
*walk to Pidge’s room*  
“Pidgeeeeyy open upppp” lance cried  
*she slams the door open*  
“What do you two idiots want?!”  
“Ummm Keith needs to be proven wrong.”  
“About what?”  
“If mercury is only a planet OR I’m right and it’s not only a planet but part of the periodic table as in the stuff in thermometers and a Roman god.” Keith said  
“Keith’s right lance. Now go away.” Pidge slammed the door back closed  
“Looks like I owe you a kiss.” Keith whispered to a blushing lance.  
“You sure do samurai.”  
*keith leaned down and hands lace a Hershey kiss*  
“KEITH KOGANE HOW FUCKING DARE YOUUUUUUUUU?!” Lance howled  
Keith just laughed running off into the distance of the hall  
“Come and get me sharpshooter!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos they are appreciated very much since I am going through a very rough time lately and need a little optimism. ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
